Anthony Stark (Earth-5631)
; | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-5631 | BaseOfOperations = New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventures, CEO, inventor, scientist | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Marc Sumerak; Gurihiru | First = Avengers and Power Pack Assemble! Vol 1 2 | HistoryText = The history of how this Anthony Stark became Iron Man is identical to that of his Earth-616 counterpart. At some point between becomming a superhero and his first apperance, he joined the Avengers. When A.I.M. broke into one of his facilities using security codes stolen by Taskmaster, and stole a prototype for a new Iron Man armor, Tony investigated. Unbeknown to him, the young superhero team named Power Pack was also on the trail of the stolen armor. They found it first, but then Jack Power decided to try the new armor himself, accidently activating it. This caused Tony to mistake him for the thief and fight him, disabling the stolen suit by using the override protocol. When the mistake was cleared up, Tony and Power Pack teamed up against A.I.M. and defeated them. Some time later however, it turned out that A.I.M. had already reverse engineerd the stolen suit enough to replicate it, and that they were working for Kang the Conqueror. Along with the Avengers and Power Pack, Tony fought against Kang and his army. At Jack's suggestion Tony tried his override protocol against the A.I.M. soldiers and discovered it to be working since A.I.M. had apparently failed to remove this security program from the suits when replicating them. However, Tony was incapacitated by Kang before he could take out the other suits. He was saved from the villain when Power Pack, after a trip to an alternate future, defeated both Kang and his army. Tony was also among the various heroes that responded to the Hulk's rampage in New York after a battle with the Abomination. With Power Pack's help, they were able to calm Hulk down. The paths of Tony and the Power Pack crossed again when The Ghost broke into Stark Tower and released Ultimo to aid in his escape. He stole a cyber-neural interface chip. Tony and Power Pack defeated Ultimo, but the Ghost escaped and delivered it to Puppet Master. When Blizzard and Speed Demon kidnapped Irena Crumb, daughter of Tony's rival and friend Arnold Crumb, Tony offered his help to get her back, once again teaming up with Power Pack. The heroes were able to rescue Irena and capture the villains. In return for their help, Tony supported Julie Power's campaign for a position in the student government. When Tony donated all his old suits to the New York Museum for their new Superhero Expo, it became clear why Puppet Master had The Ghost steal the cyber-neural interface chip for him; so he could use it in combination with his psychokinetic clay to take control of all the suits and send them on a rampage. With Power Pack's help, Tony was able to stop the rampaging armors, and then track down Puppet Master himself. Using puppets of the four young heroes, Puppet Master turned Power Pack against Tony, forcing him to fight them off. Tony was able to hold them off untill he could break Puppet Masters control. With the villain arrested and the threat over, Tony and Power Pack parted ways again. For now. | Powers = Tony Stark has no powers of his own but they are derived from his Iron Man Armor. | Abilities = Seemingly those of Anthony Stark of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Iron Man Armor | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} pt-br:Anthony Stark (Terra-5631) Category:Flight Category:Stark Family Category:Millionaires Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Businesspeople